


Coco prompts

by largofan



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largofan/pseuds/largofan
Summary: Cause we're all a little coo coo for Coco... and now that you've all been subjected to my horrible sense of humor, a love story told in brief glances between the Gentleman of the four kings and his lady





	1. Chapter 1

001 Beginnings:

When Ashley had first heard that one of the heavenly gourmet kings had deliberately made himself into a freak like her, she decided that she hated him.

002 Middles:

Coco had been in the middle of telling yet another woman that he was not the one she was meant to be with when he'd seen his electromagnetic field start to reach out for someone. He knew it wasn't any of the other Heavenly kings and he'd been down right rude to the woman, ushering her out and shutting down shop for the day. He knew what this meant and he was in no way ready to meet someone he couldn't be with.

003 Ends:

Ashley had been about to leave Gourmet Fortune and put aside her curiosity about the only other poison person that from rumors was like her, when Coco finally reopened his shop.

004 Insides: 

Ashley thought the inside of Coco's shop was cliché after having to wait in line for five hours just to get inside. 

005 Outsides:

Coco had been fretting the entire five hours since he'd opened his shop, his curiosity getting the better of him and when the one his electromagnetic field was reaching for finally came in, he wonders if she thinks he looks stupid because of the unimpressed look on her face and wonders if she isn't hot in jeans and a turtle neck in the middle of summer.

006 Hours:

After hours of waiting, and having heard the women coming out saying that Coco had been especially rude, Ashley had expected him to usher her out when she didn't say anything, instead he gave her the sadist look she'd ever seen.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I... I'm fine, what can I help you with?” he asks.

007 Days: 

After days of fretting, Coco had thought he'd prepared himself for any request.

“Nothing really, I was just curious about the only other person like me. The women out there said you were testy today, so I'll let you get on with the cue,” she says, not sitting down and turning to leave.

“Wait, what?” he asks and she frowns at him before her skin starts to turn a venomous green.

“My parents are poison eaters and I was born like this. I wanted to see what an extremist like you was like,” she says and he gives her a sad smile as he turns purple.

“I didn't mean to become an extremist, since I could handle more poison, I just wanted more antibodies. Would you mind joining me at my house for supper? As you can tell by the crowd outside, I can't go out in public and I've never been able to talk to someone else like me,” he says and she nods.

“Alright,” she says.

008 Weeks:

Coco knows he should be more concerned about not opening his shop, but he spends almost three weeks with Ashley, learning more about each other.

009 Months: 

Coco would be embarrassed if he wasn't so happy that Ashley moves in with him less then two months later, being able to freely touch someone, of not having to worry about hurting her unless he uses his superior strength, it was freeing.

010 Years: 

If you had told Ashley years ago that she'd end up with the 'Gentleman', and now a days she laughed at the title and told him it was solely based off his looks, of the four heavenly kings, she would have scoffed at you.


	2. Chapter 2

011 Red:

Ashley's hair was a bright, blood red, as though warning people that she was poisonous.

012 Orange:

Where Coco had Kiss, Ashley had Ozzy, the Sol gecko who was a brilliant orange with yellow spots that showed off just how venomous she was.

013 Yellow:

Coco stares in awe as the retractable fangs come out of Ashley's mouth and he examines one with his fingers, looking at the thick, yellow venom that came out at the slightest prompting.

014 Green:

Green was, unsurprisingly, Coco's favorite color, though when he came home from a day at Gourmet Fortune only to find Ashley a bright green, he'd been confused.

“I fell asleep outside and got a sunburn, when I get injured, my poison forms a protective membrane,” she says, not looking at him and he chuckles, walking over and giving her a kiss.

015 Blue:

Ashley's eyes were a surprisingly normal shade of blue, but that didn't stop Coco from liking to stare into them until she blushed and looked away.

016 Purple:

The first time Coco had gotten irritated after meeting with Ashley, and his skin had started to turn purple with his poison, she had licked the side of his face.

“What was that for?” he'd asked.

“You were getting poisonous and because of my parents, I like the taste. If you did it to your dick, I just might blow you,” she told him and he'd gone bright red in embarrassment instead.

017 Brown:

When Coco had first met Ashley's parents, he'd been surprised by how normal they were, both brunettes with brown eyes, they even dressed like normal people.

“I don't know why people always say that. Achshaph! Why do all your friends think we're weird?” her mother asks and Ashley blushes bright red.

“My name is Ashley!” the red head shouts.

“Dear, I'm the one who named you and it clearly says Achshaph Viper Collins on your birth certificate,” the older woman replies and Coco has to hide a chuckle.

018 Black:

Ashley happily runs her fingers through Coco's pitch black hair, tracing it down to his sideburns and then over his eyebrows and lashes, slightly jealous of his normal coloration.

019 White:

Coco happily kisses and licks the milky flesh of his girl friend, never being able to get enough of it, and always careful not to mar it since her poison would come to the surface and make it look like a fading bruise.

020 Colorless:

Coco watches as Ashley puts a clear top coat on her naturally venom green nails, wondering at why.

“If I don't, they're poisonous and they're sharp, so the slightest scratch and I'll send someone to the hospital,” she explains when she catches him looking.


	3. Chapter 3

021 Friends:

Ashley had never had friends, despite what her parents thought. Either the other kids themselves were afraid of her, or their parents would tell them not to play with her cause she was dangerous, so when Coco had introduced her to his friends, she'd been surprised when they weren't afraid of her. Mansam even offered her a job, which she'd jumped at, since she had a lot of problems holding one down.

022 Enemies:

Coco hadn't realized how affected Ashley was by the women in town until one day when he was late getting home because they were surrounding him. She'd hopped off Kiss, landing on his shoulders, she then slid into his arms, which he had raised when he felt her shift and kissed him heatedly.

“If I didn't just make it clear enough, he's taken sluts,” she had said, and there had been some protesting, but when he didn't put her down, they had dispersed sulkily.

“Do you always have to make a scene?” he asks and she had smirked.

“Death to the bitch that touches my man,” she replies.

023 Lovers:

Ashley wasn't patient and was so used to not being able to act, so the second they'd confirmed that they wouldn't poison each other, she'd knocked Coco's turban off, gripped his hair, and kissed him heatedly. Coco hadn't been much better, since he'd been poisonous for close to a decade and had been celibate that entire time. He'd happily picked her up and taken her to his room.

024 Family:

Coco would never say it, but he loved going to dinner at the Collins house. Every thing was so normal with the exception of the poison cuisine, and he found himself developing a taste for that as well.

025 Strangers:

Being poisonous humans made both Coco and Ashley leery of strangers, cause it was all to easy to accidentally poison someone. Coco had made a few of his more aggressive admirers sick with poison and Ashley had killed a guy who mugged her.

026 Teammates:

Coco smiles slightly as he watches Ashley argue with Sani, glad she was comfortable with his teammates.

027 Parents:

Ashley's parents had been a bit concerned when they found out their daughter was with an older man, even if she had rolled her eyes at the five year difference between her and Coco's ages, but they absolutely adored him after meeting him.

028 Children:

Ashley was always terrified of having children cause she didn't want her kids growing up alone and tremendously scared like she had done, cause her parents just ate poison, they weren't poisonous themselves. Her worry is for nothing, since she and Coco are both there for them and the other heavenly kings hadn't exactly been idle, so they had kids to play with that were just as big of freaks as they were.

029 Birth:

When Ashley gave birth, the doctors had had to wear haz-mat suits because their son came out as poisonous as both of his parents.

030 Death:

Coco holds his wife as she cries over the death of her father, not even her mother could enter the room since the tears gave off poisonous gasses.


	4. Chapter 4

031 Sunrise:

Coco watches as the light from the rising sun fills his room as guilt fills him, he should have acted like the mature adult most people took him for and pulled away when Ashley had kissed him the night before, it didn't matter that they could do it and her energy field was the one that his was reaching out for, she was only nineteen and he was twenty-four.

He snorts in surprise when he's lazily smacked in the face by the back of one hand.

“Stop over thinking it, stupid. You didn't take any sort of advantage of me and if you keep it up, I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you tell you can't get it up anymore,” she grumbles, obviously still half asleep before moving closer to him.

032 Sunset:

Ashley smiles as she rides on Kiss's back as he flies her home from work. The sky was gorgeously painted with the sunset, she had a loving man who she could be normal with waiting for her, and she had a job.

“Life is good,” she tells the crow, who caws back, liking flying with her since she was so light.

033 Too Much:

Ashley glares when one of Coco's more die hard fans refuses to accept the fact that he was off the market and not even when she walks up and kisses him heatedly does the other back down.

“I... I can do that to!” she says and Ashley glares when the other tries to kiss Coco on the mouth. Instead, Ashley grabs her hair and forces her to kiss her instead. The young woman pulls back in shock, her hand going to her lips.

“Starting to tingle, aren't they? You might want to hurry up and get to the hospital. My kiss has venom in it equivalent of a bee sting,” she says and brown eyes go wide before she runs off.

“T... That was... a bit much, don't you think?” Coco asks, trying to maintain his composure, but the scene was going to definitely work it's way into his fantasy's while he was off hunting ingredients.

“Some people should learn to take a hint, and don't act like you didn't like it,” she says, smirking.

034 Not Enough:

Coco can't help the small smile that comes to his face when Ashley kisses the paper cut he'd just gotten. Anyone else, he'd be worried about poisoning them, but with her, he could have completely normal moments like this and he couldn't get enough.

“Better?” she asks.

“All better,” he replies giving her a kiss.

035 Sixth Sense:

People would assume that Coco was the one with the sixth sense, since he was a fortune teller, but all he had was super enhanced sight. Ashley on the other hand, had the almost supernatural ability to tell what a poison was composed of and what it did just by looking at it it seemed.

036 Smell:

Coco smiles when he comes home and smells something cooking. 

“Dinner will be ready in like ten minutes,” Ashley calls over her shoulder and he walks over, pulling her into a hug.

“What are we having?” he asks.

037 Sound:

It had taken Coco a while to get used to the sound of someone else moving around in his home after living alone for six years.

038 Touch:

Normal people didn't know how lucky they had it, since they could casually touch with out worrying about poisoning others or being poisoned themselves, so it had taken both Coco and Ashley a while to get used to the fact that they could touch each other with out fear and wouldn't flinch away at the slightest touch.

039 Taste:

Ashley didn't know it wasn't normal to eat poison until she started school, when she noticed the food tasted weird and even more so when she started bringing her own lunch, since one of her classmates traded her their Mars bar for her cookies and had to be rushed to the ER.

040 Sight:

Coco sighs happily as he wakes up from a nap pain free. While his vision was the source of his livelihood, reading peoples' electromagnetic fields sometimes gave him headaches, especially if they had exceptionally bright ones like his customer today. He smiles when he feels Ashley's fingers run through his hair.

“You better?” she asks and he nods.

“Much,” he replies as she kisses the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

041 Shapes:

When Coco read a fortune, he looked at the different shapes in the person's energy field and after a few years of struggling with it when he was younger, he'd learned how to read them.

042 Triangle:

Coco decides it is in his best interest to just smile and say that Ashley looked lovely when he had made the mistake of agreeing to go clothes shopping with her. The dress was made up of purple and orange triangles and he really hopes she doesn't buy it, but it had already been made obvious when she asked for his opinion, she just wanted flattery.

043 Square:

Coco smiles slightly when they finish unloading all the boxes that have their things in them after having to move since his house was to tiny for the two of them and a child and far to dangerous.

044 Circle:

Ashley smiles as she feels Ozzy scurry up her body and curl up on her owner's head like a halo.

“Yes, yes, I know I still have you, I just miss my Coco,” she says, wondering again when Coco was going to come home from finding this latest ingredient.

045 Moon:

Coco looks at the moon and sighs, wondering if Ashley was looking at it as well, since this job was taking longer then he had predicted and he missed her.

046 Star:

“What are you looking at?” Coco asks when he finds Ashley staring out the window again.

“There are so many stars, why didn't I ever see them before?” she asks.

“Light pollution, come on, I'll show you the constellations,” he tells her and they spend a lot of nights together, curled up against Kiss to stay warm, looking up at the stars.

047 Heart:

A lot of people thought that Ashley was a cold hearted bitch, but Coco knew that was just an act to keep people at a safe distance.

048 Diamond:

Coco loved the normalcy he had with Ashley, so when he had decided to make it official, he had spent close to a month shopping for the perfect diamond ring for her, cause he could see the microscopic flaws in diamonds and refused to settle for one that wasn't flawless.

049 Club: 

“You know, it's cheating when you use your fortune telling,” Ashley says unhappily and Coco smiles, cause he wasn't using his fortune telling, since Ashley had never had proper training, she wasn't able to follow the slight movements of his hands as he displays a royal flush of clubs.

“But I'm not, and you are the one who suggested and bullied me into strip poker,” he says from where he was fully clad with the exception of his turban, which he had lost on the first hand. She pouts, but takes off her bra before throwing it at him.

050 Spade:

“Now who's the one cheating?” Coco asks, trying to figure out how she was doing it and wondering if she hadn't done some training.

“Says the cheater,” she replies, looking at him, able to call every time he was cheating and leaving it down to luck alone, which Coco would admit was on her side before he strips out of his briefs at her straight flush in spades, not knowing that she'd marked the cards with a thin layer of poison.


	6. Chapter 6

051 Water:

Coco hums as he boils the water after he and Ashley had taken a bath since they'd gotten intimate and it was now toxic, so he had to boil the toxins out.

052 Fire:

Being toxic, both Coco and Ashley had to learn how to detoxify the things around them, though both avoided burning, since it might make toxic fumes.

053 Earth:

Coco glances at the bare spot of earth that was the Collin's back yard, he didn't need to ask why they had nothing but bare dirt, he doubted anything would grow. The biotopes were filled with bare spots like this from where he'd gotten emotional and released a toxic cloud.

“Why are you looking at that ugly thing?” Ashley asks.

“I was just musing about how similar we are,” he replies, pulling her to him and kissing her temple.

054 Air:

Coco's eyes widen as he comes home, to see all the grass dead and what he thinks are bodies.

“Fly over so I can jump, but stay away from the area,” he tells Kiss, who caws in response. Coco can taste the poison vapors in the air and lands lightly. There were three, heavily armed men and he doesn't give them a second glance as he runs into his house, which is riddled in bullet holes.

“Ashley!?” he shouts and hears a whimper, he moves to the area where the fumes are strongest.

“I... I hate them. Why can't they just leave me alone?” she asks and he sees she wasn't hurt. He pulls her to him, not surprised that she could create a lethal, poisonous gas, and just glad that she was alright.

055 Spirit:

Coco feels his appetite spirit manifest at some sort of threat before whirling around. Hovering above Ashley was an appetite spirit, scaly and effeminate, but he was surprised with how pretty it was as it peers at his appetite spirit, raising its vivid red crest in a brief threat display before relaxing, apparently recognizing him as not a threat. He looks below it as it disappears and see that Ashley was looking at him before collapsing, her concentration and her energy drained.

He smiles as he walks over to her, proud of her progress since she asked him to teach her how to use her gourmet cells.

056 Breakfast:

Ashley hums as she makes breakfast for Coco's birthday, making the poison Eggs Benedict that he'd said he liked.

“You shouldn't be up yet,” she says, hearing him move behind her.

“I smelt something good and had to come investigate,” he says, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the head.

“I wanted it to be breakfast in bed, but happy birthday,” she says and he smiles into her hair.

057 Lunch:

Coco smiles as he watches Ashley giggle at something Ichiryuu had said. When the old man had learned that Coco was in a serious relationship, he'd wanted to meet the young woman and Coco had agreed to join him for lunch.

“Ah, my boys are all growing up,” Ichiryuu says, bowing to Ashley and making no move to touch her. “Take care of him,” he tells her and she grins.

“It's more like he takes care of me, but I'll do my best,” she says getting a bright grin from the older man.

058 Dinner:

Coco had always thought that having Sunday dinner with the in-laws was something he'd only be able to watch on TV, so sitting down with Ashley's parents, eating dinner with them and making small talk, it was something mildly surreal to him that he treasured immensely.

059 Food:

Ashley perks up when Coco returns from gathering another rare ingredient and he smiles, pulling it out of his cape with a flourish and presenting it to her, making a bit of a show of it because he knew she absolutely loved it when he brought her some new delicacy.

“Feed it to me?” she asks and he smiles, taking the lid off and carefully taking a small piece before offering it to her. He blushes slightly at the fact she takes his fingers into her mouth, licking the last traces off of them.

“Delicious,” she says after carefully chewing it and swallowing.

060 Drink:

There was never any alcohol in Coco's house, and that didn't change when Ashley came to live there, originally cause she was underage, but then because she didn't want to risk turning the place into a hazard zone.


	7. Chapter 7

061 Winter:

Ashley hated winter, she had grown up in a constantly warm climate and that's what she liked, she didn't like the cold and she didn't like snow. Coco chuckles as he tries to coax her out of the nest she'd made on their bed, but just gets a sleepy hiss and her tugging him further into it.

062 Spring:

After sleeping most of the winter away, IGO scientists confirming that like a reptile, she had gone into semi-hibernation because of the cold, Ashley had gotten up and frowned at the fact that the house had gotten messy in her absence and gone on a cleaning spree. When Coco had come back, it had been to a scene of domestic warfare, with Ashley wearing an apron, a bandanna, and rubber gloves. The man couldn't help but smile, at least until she'd turned on him.

“How could you let it get this dirty!” she scolds before putting him to work.

063 Summer:

Coco had hated summer, because he always had to stay covered and the heat was oppressive. That is, until Ashley had come to live with him. While she did burn easily, she loved sun bathing in nothing but her bikini. Coco can't help but like rubbing his wife down with sunscreen every few hours and even laying out with her.

064 Fall:

After the first winter and her surprise hibernation, Ashley had spent that next fall eating and preparing for it. Coco just smiles slightly as he makes sure she gets all the food she needs.

065 Passing:

As with the death of her father, the passing of her mother left Ashley in tears, and Coco once again held her as she let it all out.

066 Rain:

“Coco!” Ashley whines as she crawls into his lap and he chuckles.

“Don't like the rain?” he asks and she shakes her head before nuzzling it under his chin.

“Makes me sleepy,” she murmurs into his neck and he pulls her closer, letting her cuddle into him.

067 Snow:

Ashley had only seen snow in real life once, when she's been so hungry that she'd gotten out of bed and gotten some food. She didn't go out into it, and she had just watched it out the window as she ate before shuffling back to bed.

068 Lightening:

Coco loved watching lightening, with his advanced vision it was absolutely gorgeous and he wished he could share it with Ashley.

069 Thunder:

Ashley didn't like thunder, overcast days made her sleep and rain even more so, since there was always a temperature drop to go along with them, so she was always napping when the thunder would sound, startling her awake every time. 

070 Storm:

Ashley curls up under the covers, trying to ignore the howling winds and the cracks of thunder, Coco was in town, and even though he didn't approve, she had brought Kiss in from his nest and the large crow was only to happy to be completely out of the wind and joining his human's mate in their nest since the entire stone tower was swaying slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

071 Broken:

Ashley winces as Coco looks at her nose.

“Iz I' bwoken?” she asks.

“No, thankfully not,” he says, kissing her forehead as he stems the bleeding. He hopes she doesn't see the smile on his face, since she had been in such a rush to see him that she'd slipped and ran into a door frame.

072 Fixed:

Coco sighs in relief when Ashley cuddles closer, nibbling on the candy he'd brought her as an apology.

“I'm sorry,” he says.

“Yeah, me to, I'm sorry for overreacting,” she replies and he wraps an arm around her, glad that things were settled so easily.

073 Light:

Coco saw light far more then the normal person, and as he watches Ashley sleep in her near hibernation, her natural light muted to its lowest. He pulls her closer, understanding, but not liking it.

074 Dark:

Ashley has to resist the urge to giggle as Coco stumbles around in the pitch black chamber that IGO had set up to test him. She hadn't told him that as she developed her gourmet cells, she'd developed pit organs.

“Are you having fun with me being as blind as you?” Coco asks, hearing the slight noise.

“No, I'm having fun with you being more blind then me,” she says.

“You developed pit organs?” he asks, his mind making the connections and can all but hear her pout before he can feel her in front of him.

“I hate how quick your mind works some times,” she tells him and he hums, leaning down and she has to adjust so their noses don't bump as they kiss.

075 Shade:

Ashley resists the urge to smile as she joins the party in the shade of the Birth Cry Tree, looking around only to end up with arms wrapped around her, though boobs through her off.

“Coco?” she asks.

“Ashley, what are you doing here?” (s)he asks in a feminized voice and Ashley turns in his (her) arms.

“I'm apart of the recovery team. What happened?” she asks, grabbing the boobs that are at face level with her and Coco squeaks.

“I... its a side effect of drinking Pair... Will you stop that!?” he (she) demands and Ashley smirks after she drinks Pair and becomes a he before dragging Coco into the shark train.

076 Who?:

When Ashley had first started seeing Coco, every woman in Gourmet Fortune wanted to know who the hell she was.

077 What?:

Coco sighs as he walks into the bedroom, after having to climb up the side of the natural stone tower, in the rain, only to find Kiss happily sleeping there, Ashley cuddled against him.

“What did I say about Kiss being in the house?” he grumbles, and is ignored by the sleeping pair and snorts before stripping down and joining them.

078 Where?:

Ashley blinks when she returns home to find Coco waiting outside for her.

“Where were you?” he asks as he helps her off Kiss.

“Did I not tell you that I accepted that job with IGO?” she asks and he shakes his head. “I'm sorry,” she says, giving him a peck.

079 When?:

Ashley wakes up slowly, cuddling into the warmth next to her before she remembers there shouldn't be. She looks up to see Coco and wonders when he'd gotten in before cuddling against him and going back to sleep.

080\. Why?

Ashley looks in horror at Coco's head.

“Why!? Why did you cut it!?” she asks.

“Toriko asked me to meet him at a certain address, which turned out to be a gourmet barber shop and he threw me in the chair, apparently he didn't like it as much as you,” he says.

“Yeah, well, he's not the one who has sex with you!” she says and he nods.


	9. Chapter 9

081\. How?

Coco stares in amusement as Ashley glares at him from where she was stuck on the side of the cliff, upside down by her sneaker.

“It's not funny, you dick! I was cleaning up from the last cotton storm and got to close to the edge and fell! I'm been stuck here for almost an hour!” she says and he nods, getting her off the cliff side and carrying her back up to the top and making sure she's alright.

“I just don't know how you get into such situations,” he says, kissing her ankle.

082 If:

“I swear to god, Coco, if you do, you will regret it!” Ashley says, face flushed and Coco smirks before starting to tickle her after realizing she was ticklish.

083 And:

“And this is Achshaph's boyfriend, Coco,” Ashley's mother says as Coco is introduced to the rest of the family at the reunion and gets yet another surprised look. He had already figured out that Suzanne and her husband were viewed as weirdos and because of Ashley's poison status, she was a bit of an outcast as well, so they were all surprised to see that she had a 'normal' boyfriend.

084 He:

Ashley's eyes slowly trail down Coco's body, taking in the tight fitting, worn jeans and the tight fitting t-shirt as he does some home repair, the turban gone.

Damn he's sexy, she thinks.

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to help?” he asks over his shoulder.

“I don't know, I'm liking the view,” she replies, but comes over and helps.

085 She:

Coco had found Ashley attractive since he first saw her, but swallows hard as he watches her walk down the aisle toward him.

“And she's all yours, you lucky dog,” Toriko tells him and he nods, not taking his eyes off his bride.

086 Choices:

Coco hadn't understood why Ashley had so many clothes.

“I have to have choices, you silly man,” she had told him.

087 Life:

Coco smiles slightly as he rocks his son back and forth and wonders when his life had become so domestic.

“How's he doing?” Ashley asks.

“Just a dirty diaper,” he replies.

088 School:

Coco had never gone to school and Ashley had hated it. She had been worried that their kids would be picked on and miserable at school, at least until Mansam arranged for Heavenly gourmet princes and princesses to have their own school.

089 Work:

Ashley loved her IGO job, since she could bring Ozzy to work with her. She spent all day with poisonous creatures, collecting venom, feeding them, and making sure they're healthy.

090 Home:

Coco never thought he'd move way from the house he built to keep people away, but the two story house in the subtropics with room for them to grow as a family had easily become home.


	10. Chapter 10

091 Birthday:

Coco groans as Ashley kisses up his body from waking him up in the most pleasant way he'd ever experienced.

“Happy birthday, Coco. I have a lot more surprises for you,” she says mischievously and he groans again as she kisses him heatedly, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

092 Christmas:

Ashley had been hesitant to hand out food as a Mrs. Santa, but she had liked the outfit and the cause.

093 Thanksgiving:

Coco had been uncomfortable during his first Thanksgiving with Ashley's family, since it was the entire family from the reunion it seemed, and they had been surprised that he was still with her, and as the wine had been consumed, more then a few had flirted with him. Ashley had then taken to sitting on his lap.

094 Independence:

The second Ashley had been old enough she'd moved out, not wanting to live with her parents anymore. She lived on her own for just over two years before she had moved in with Coco.

095 New Year: 

Neither Ashley or Coco wanted to go out on New Years and be in a crowd, instead, they spent it curled up on the couch, watching the specials, and they both found it perfect.

096 Blood:

Coco would never say it, but he had never been happier then when he no longer had to deal with Ashley's extended family.

097 Chocolate:

Coco had been surprised when he found out that Ashley didn't like chocolate, meaning he had to find other candies to get her for an apology.

098 Sex:

Coco pants slightly as he pulls away from Ashley before being pulled back down into a kiss.

099 Love: 

Coco had known he'd love Ashley from the second he saw his energy field reaching out for her. Ashley had just wanted someone that she could love in every way.

100 Hate:

Ashley hated it when Coco was away for long periods of time on a job. She missed him horribly and often had only Ozzy to keep her company again.


End file.
